undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliza
History * Eliza had a pretty good life in the Underground for the most part. Her problems were small, and she usually got what she wanted from her parents. So growing up, her life was quite easy and lax for the most part. Of course she had to deal with people disliking her but she foten ignored it. However, Eliza's parents realized that as Eliza neared college, she would have no idea how to deal with actual work. Worried, her parents gradually tightened their grip on Eliza's life. This obviously causes trouble for their relationship, but it was too late for any actual significant change to happen in both relationship and in Eliza as a whole. And because of Eliza's lack of experience with life, she struggled to get herself in order for college, even with her parents help. This was also the reason why she became roommates with Darrian. Appearance As you can assume, Eliza is made of ice. Her appearance looks similar to that of an ice sculpture. She is a bit short in stature, standing a proud 5 feet 2 inches tall. This ice elemental is known to wear a blue ice skaters dress and ice skates wherever she goes. Although for modesty purposes, the dress goes right to her knees, and it's long sleeved. She makes sure to wear leggings just in case. Abilities Eliza has the ability to create ice and to freeze things. The ice she creates can be hurled at others using her magic. However, the bigger the ice is, the more difficult it can be to actually throw it with her magic. The bigger ice is also usually slower than when her ice is smaller. The range of ice items she creates can be from weapons, shields, or even barriers. However, three good hits to the shield and barrier and then they're done. However, it usually take one good hit on the sword for it to break. This is mainly because Eliza can always make another one which is why she doesn't worry too much on her weapons. Eliza often uses her magic to turn the floor into ice she can ice skate. However, she makes sure it's only when she steps on the floor, so whenever she's ice skating, the floor freezes as she moves. She makes sure not leave an icy trail behind her. This is also her way of getting around Snowdin because it's quicker for her. Personality Eliza is a very confident and flamboyant. She loves to show off, and adores praise. She is a little arrogant, and quite ignorant, often unaware of how people feel not matter how obvious the hints are. Someone has to directly tell her they dislike what she is doing so that she can stop. She is child-like and immature for the most part, She loves to talk to most people however, she judges most people on the first time they meet. Eliza is often seen smiling as not much can ruin her day. However, under the cases that some danger does happen, she does not react well, and her actions can be reckless in her state of panic. Of course she can be calmed down, but it'd be difficult for her. Despite the existence of magic in the Underground, she likes to believe in fairytales and myths so as to make life more interesting for her. Eliza is quite friendly with both friends and strangers, and may even express her concerns to strangers. With people she dislikes, she is more aggresive towards them, often sending them cold glares, and being sarcastic towards them if they talk. Relations Family *Willow (mother) *Gene (father) Friends *Darrian Their relationship was pretty bad at the start, especially because Eliza demanded that no heat to be used because she's an ice elemental Acquaintances *Papyrus She's met him once or twice. She enjoys talking to him as she finds him humorous, however she does not interact with him enough to be friends. Also, majority of her time is spent on getting her life together and ice skating. * Sans She's met him once or twice and whenever she meets him, Darrian was with her. She enjoys the jokes but she doesn't see him, and interact enough to really be friends with him. Enemies *Grillby She just finds his usual perpetual silence unnerving. Plus he's a fire elemental and she'd prefer not to melt. She often avoids him though for obvious safety precautions. Stats *HP: 1,200 *AT: 7 *DF: 13 *EXP On Kill: 30 *Gold on Win: 17 ACTs * Applaud * Praise * Taunt * Criticize Quotes Encounter "Eliza grins at you excitedly." Pacifist ' "Eliza looks at you, seemingly unnerved." 'Neutral ' "Eliza glares at you coldly." 'Genocide ' Flavor Text "You praise Eliza. You see her swell with pride." 'Praise "You applaud Eliza. She grins and bows." Applaud "You Taunt Eliza. You see her get angry. Her attacks become wilder." Taunt ' "You Boo Eliza. She looks a little crestfallen." 'Criticize * "Was I really that bad?" (In response to getting criticized) Trivia *Eliza calls Darrian "Deerian" as a joke and as a term of enDEERment. *She often makes deer puns because she knows it annoys Darrian but also because she knows he won't be too mad at her for doing it. *When Eliza is nervous, she kind of cracks under pressure. Literally. Her skin makes cracking noises, as her skin becomes slippery because it's melting and cracking. It's like when people sweat when nervous, but worse.